


[Podfic] Eyes Closed

by jellyfishfire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ethereal Sexy TImes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Aziraphale makes love with his eyes closed.Crowley doesn’t.





	[Podfic] Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459134) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 

> Oh yes, hello, there's the Crowley angst I've been looking for, let's just roll around in them Feels for 7 minutes together, shall we?

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f9x0jbxOafc86m35Gcy4Y4Tlzy9_nxPR) (10.9 MB) or stream (8min)


End file.
